Best friend
by ohmayabird
Summary: It's just a simple story of how he slowly, but surely fell in love with his best friend.
1. Prologue

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 _If you were a guy or girl, would you know when you fell for your best friend?_

Did you know that in this universe people had said back in the earlier days that God made man with four arms and four legs? But in the end he separated them into two, so that when the time comes they'll find their soul mates. Others have spoken about being reincarnated in a new life, but they continue their love story in their present time. No one really knows how these sorts of stories end, but I'll tell you one story that I know by heart.

If I use big words, everyone is surprised. When I say 'leave me alone' or 'I want to think' they say the world is ending. But when I act like an idiot, they laugh and enjoy what I did or do. Frankly enough, they don't give me that much credit as the type of person who can think from time to time. I admit I'm not smart, but I'm not a total idiot.

Few people really know that I'm just pretending to be a goofball, but in truth, I'm an average in the intelligence department. Those few people I'm talking about being my childhood friends, Lisanna Strauss, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. Well Gray is more like my frenemy who I happen to dislike every time because of how much he can be an idiot, and there's times that we just talk like best pals talking about what life is throwing at us or- Yeah you get the point, we're not that close. Erza, she's more of a monster-slash-older sister kind of relationship with me- she always orders me around and when I don't follow she'll go batshitcrazy with me. Yeah my health is always on the end of the cliff when it comes to Erza.

Then there's Lisanna, yeah, how do I put this in plain words. We were labelled as childhood sweethearts. Is that clear enough? I hope it is because I just want to say we were nothing more than childhood friends. I think others just changed 'friends' to 'lovers' with the two of us because we were always seen together. We were always together, yes, but that was only because we were raising Happy, my trusty cat-slash-best friend. As we grew older we drifted apart, she even started seeing Bixlow. But I was fine with that since I wasn't interested in her like others thought-NO.

I was interested in this new girl-I think she's been here 3 months now, with blonde locks that looked soft and silky. Her eyes were like chocolate molten orbs that could melt you plus her nose was so cute that whenever she scrunched her nose up, she looked like a little bunny. Her lips? Damn... they were so kissable that I'd have fantasies about them being on mine. I want to skip the part about how her neck looked so slender and white that I just wanted to nibble on it and leave hickeys on it- or how her chest just grabbed everyone's attention. I'll even shut up about how her waist was small and her hips were wide, I might sound like a pervert if I added how her legs looked so long.

Yeah, I'll just shut up and zip my mouth. I'm guessing you guys are wondering about all this right? I mean, why am I even telling you this? I'll tell you why, it's because I stupidly fell for my best friend and don't know what to do about it! Who is my best friend, you ask? Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, and stupid cupid just shot me that stupid arrow of his. Stupid Lucy for being my dream girl.

Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention something.

My name is Natsu Dragneel.

And this is my story about how I fell for my best friend.

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** I'll tell you guys how I started writing this story… I'm so hung on watching On the Wings of Love, that I started watching videos on Youtube and taddah!

 **memo2:** What do you guys thinks? I'm writing this in Natsu's point of view and guess what? It's just a prologue! Next update is hopefully this weekend :D

 **memo3:** Reviews, ne?

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'My Fangirl' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

 **｡◕‿◕｡** **So leave a review bellow** **｡◕‿◕｡**


	2. One

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

"Hey, guys!" A cheery voice greeted the group. Turning around, they saw the owner of the voice that belonged to their pink haired friend.

"Natsu!"

"Flame brain!"

They shouted, automatically the pink haired boy known as Natsu glared at the black haired boy that said 'flame brain'. Fist bumping each other, grins on their faces as their way of greeting.

"Where have you been, idiot?" The black haired guy asked.

"Shut up Popsicle! I was busy hiding from those crazy fan girls," Natsu said, grinning at him, waving to greet their other friends.

"I still wonder how you became popular." A red haired girl said, smiling as she looked at him.

"You're so mean Erza!" Natsu whined like a kid. Erza, on the other hand, had an angry icon on her head.

"What was that?" Erza asked, glaring at him, at the same time scaring him. An 'EEP!' escaped Natsu's lips, his friends laughing at him for being a scaredy cat in front of the red headed girl.

"Hi, Natsu!" A girl with big blue eyes and short white hair greeted him.

"Hey, Lisanna." Natsu greeted and then turned to look at her older brother and older sister. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw their short and blue haired friend that went by the name of Levy McGarden, who was skipping quickly and happily to their group.

"Guys, guys! Listen to what I heard!" Levy said, her eyes sparkling.

"What is it, Levy?" Mira asked. Mira is Lisanna's older sister with the same big blue eyes and white hair, only it was longer that reached the middle of her back. Erza went closer to Levy, also interested on what she was so excited to tell them.

"This year we have a new student and the buzz around school is that she's pretty and popular at her old school!" Levy said grinning at them. This got Natsu's attention. New girl, huh? Let's see if she'll fall for me. Natsu thought.

"Is she already here?" Natsu asked, grinning wide when Levy nodded her head.

"Let's go see her!"

"I don't think you'll see her Natsu." She said, heading back inside the school. Erza and the others followed Levy, who was already heading towards their new classroom.

"Huh? Why's that Levy?" Natsu asked, hurrying to catch up to them.

"From what I saw when I left to get you guys, she was running from her fanboys," Levy said, giggling as she remembered the scene earlier, the poor girl already running for her life on her first day of school. Can't blame her though she was pretty and looked very friendly.

"What!? She already has fanboys!?" Gray asked shocked. How pretty is this girl anyway? To get fanboys in just the first day of her transferring here, that's something.

"Oh! I remember that! I was about to talk to her, but yeah. Her fanboys were scary."

"Yeah, believe it or not, I was surprised too," Levy said, opening the door to their classroom.

"Ara? I think I heard from a friend of mine, that some of the guys from her old school also went here just so they can still see her." Mira said remembering her blonde haired guy friend.

"What does she look like anyway?" Natsu asked, getting frustrated for some reason. Levy was about to answer when something or someone knocked over Natsu.

"Natsu! Are you okay?" Mira and the others asked.

"Oww~ hey, watch the-!" Natsu stopped talking when his eyes met hypnotizing chocolate eyes. The girl was straddling him, interesting position ne?

"Wah! S-Sorry!" The girl squeaked and got off of him, all the while blushing.

"Are you okay?" She asked, offering a hand to him. Natsu grasped her hand and stood up, with the help of the girl. When he was finally standing up and dusting the invisible dirt on his pants, he stared at her.

Blonde hair, big brown eyes, plump pink lips, curvaceous body, fair white skin, soft hands, holy fu-. This girl was the whole package he wanted in a girl, plus her voice was like melodies to his ears. Her blushing face was cute too. And he just bloody stared at her.

"Ah! Lu-chan are you okay?" Levy asked, walking towards her. Lucy smiled at her and nodded.

"I am Levy-chan, but I don't know if this guy is." She said jerking her thumb at him. "He isn't answering." She added, pouting. Levy giggled at her, she was so cute.

"Don't worry Lu-chan he's fine," Levy said reassuring her, giggling at the look on Natsu's face. She somehow knew why he wasn't talking.

"Eh? How do you know that Levy-chan?"

"Trust us, sweetie, he's fine. By the way, I'm Mirajane, call me Mira." Mira said joining in, she smiled at her. Oh her matchmaking schemes were going to be used again.

"And I'm Lisanna! It's nice to finally talk to you." Lisanna giggled as she shook hands with the blonde.

"I'm so sorry about earlier, I hope you managed to move away from those guys." She smiled, giggling as well as she remembered being called by this white haired girl, but her horde of fanboys just made it difficult to do so.

"Erza Scarlet, pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Hey! What's your name?" Natsu asked after finally snapping out of his daze. Lucy blinked at him.

"Lucy Heartfilia, why?" She asked, her head tilting to the side. Mira and Levy giggled, oh they could just see it.

"Go out with me." He said, grinning at her.

"Ehh?"

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** I'm going to update stories! But no specification on which story!

 **memo2:** Have I already mentioned that I have graduated College last May 17? Yes, I did! Wooo! Unemployment sucks~ huhuhuhu!

 **memo3:** Reviews, ne!

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 **Please Support my other stories 'Temptress Heartfilia'**

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **So leave a review bellow** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


	3. Two

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 _A first encounter confession!_ Levy and Mira thought, squealing together. Lisanna was watching her sister's eyes. Oh dear, poor Lucy.

"You heard me, go out with me," Natsu said or more like ordered. His goofy grin was still present on his lips, he just knew that she would say yes. Oh, what to do on their first date? Oh, he could-

"NO."

"Good, we'll wait- What?!" Natsu exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock. _Did she just say NO? He must be dreaming. Yeah, just a dream, he'll wake up and he'll hear her say yes. Won't she?_

"Wow, you just got rejected, idiot," Gray said, smirking at the frozen Natsu. He was staring at the blonde chick like she said something shameful. Dear Mavis, he liked the girl, she clearly had the brains to see if the guy is worthy of her time.

"Gray! That's not nice." Mira warned like a mother before she excused herself and headed for her classroom. She's a year older along with Erza, which the redhead had already left a little bit earlier than her. Gray rolled his eyes and faced the blonde girl.

"I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster." Gray introduced, shaking her hand.

"Hey, I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." She said, smiling as she introduced herself.

"So, where's your class?" He asked. _Was Gray flirting with her?_ Natsu scowled at the thought.

"You're actually standing by its door." She said, giggling when she saw Gray blush in embarrassment.

"We'll see you later Lu-chan!"

"Bye Lucy!"

Lucy waved back at her two new friends and then passed by Gray and before she sat down on her seat that was by the window. She had just sat down and was surprised when the pink haired guy was suddenly standing in front of her. A frown on his handsome face. _Did I just say handsome?_

"Do you need something Pinky?" She asked, watching him twitch for some reason.

"My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel not Pinky! Got that lemon head?" He warned, and then blinked when she suddenly leaned up close to his face. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, not lemon head got that Pinky?" She hissed, leaning back in her chair. Natsu swore he could feel his heartbeat quicken.

"Damn girlie you're feisty, I like you." He said, leaning against her table just to lean up close to her face like she did to him earlier. "Want to go out with me?" He whispered in her ear, smirking when he heard her take in a sharp breath.

"Look Pinky I already said no and it's staying that way." She said, pushing him away, her eyes glaring at him. Although there was still the smirk, he couldn't help but stare at her blushing face.

"You look cute blushing." He blurted out before he sat on his chair, which was just in front of her. Great. Just great.

:

"Lu-chan! Come with me to lunch? I'll introduce you to the gang." Levy said excitedly as she pulled her out of the room. Poor Lucy had to keep up with Levy's fast and surprisingly, her strength that continued to drag her.

"Damn woman." Natsu hissed rubbing his glowing red cheek. _Damn, she could slap hard, and here I thought she was the submissive type._

"Wow, who slapped your ugly face?" A ginger headed guy with blue tinted sunglasses asked.

"Shut up Loke! Luce was just embarrassed." Natsu mumbled the last part. Okay so she wasn't embarrassed, he didn't understand what was wrong with what he said. He just asked if she wanted to date him like fourteen-he wasn't really sure how many times he had asked her once class started. Plus, he was only warned twice by their teacher which was kind of a miracle itself.

"She wasn't flame brain, aren't you just pushing yourself onto her?" Gray asked, more like pointing out. Natsu glared at him, Gray, who didn't back down once on his challenge, glared back.

"Just who is this Luce person?" Loke asked, still amused with Natsu's slapped face.

"Her name is Lucy," Gray mentioned since Natsu didn't look like he would be explaining who he was talking about.

"Eh, did you just call me Gray?" A voice asked, Loke, Gray, and Natsu turned around to see the busty blonde haired girl, beside her, was the blue haired bookworm grinning at them.

"Huh? No, I was-"

"Why hello beautiful, I'm Loke Celeste," Loke said, snatching her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. Lucy twitched and snatched her hand back.

"Lucy and I don't like players like you or neither this pink haired idiot," Lucy said before she was pulled once again by Levy. Loke whistled and stared at her smiling face, who were with Erza and the others.

"Snap she's something else!" Loke said. Gray nodded, agreeing with him.

"Can't argue with you there Casanova."

"I have found my princess!"

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Natsu shouted from across the canteen, he was looking where Lucy and their other friends sat at. Lucy turned back to look at him, her eyes scrutinizing him.

"You're kidding me." Lucy retorted loud enough for him and the rest to hear.

Soon the canteen was laughing and Natsu sat pouting and glaring at the blonde girl that watched him in amusement.

.

"Must I repeat myself? I told you to leave me alone!" An aggravated Lucy shouted at her pink-haired shadow. More likely known as Natsu Dragneel, a.k.a the school's number one heartthrob and Lucy, who has just entered their school was quickly crowned as the number one girl that boys wanted to date.

"Why won't you? Just go out with me already." Natsu whined like a kid easily trapping her between his arms and a wall, while Lucy on the other hand immediately blushed. She couldn't deny that Natsu was indeed nice to look at. Sure, she had told Natsu off a million times, but he sure has some stalker tendency to follow her everywhere. Almost like a lost puppy.

"Seriously, leave me alone. If I'm seen with you there's going to be rumors about us." She said getting away from his hold. Quickly going to her last period, this happened to be English literature and apparently, her stalker also had this class. And why doesn't that surprise me?

"What's wrong with us? You and I are both famous." He started pulling her into another embrace. "Isn't it just too romantic? Wouldn't you agree?" He asked, sending her a grin and from the looks of it, he didn't notice that she was about to explode.

"Idiot! Don't ask someone out with that kind of reason!" Lucy barked, darting to her seat. She was embarrassed that everyone inside the room was staring at them. She had enough of the stares from way back in her old school. I don't need it here too.

As for Natsu- three out of her five classes, Natsu happened to be there. To make matters worse, he was either seated beside her, in front of her or behind her and she was questioning whether there was someone up there that hated her or pretty much loved pushing her buttons. She sighed in defeat, why does she have such bad luck? Will there be a guy that'll like her for herself and not just her looks and fame?

She looked in front and squeaked when she saw that Natsu was staring at her. _How long was he staring at her? And why was he?_ He looked so serious focusing solely on her and only her. _It's making me nervous for some reason._

"What do you want Pinky?" She asked curiously. Okay, she had to admit Natsu looked hot when he was serious, those onyx eyes were something she could stare at all day, but she wasn't going to tell him that was she? If she did, he might not stop bothering her and that would literally make her go crazy.

"It's Natsu! Dang, it blondie you're one hard nut to crack." He whined. Lucy couldn't help but giggle finding his childish persona as a cute one. However, Natsu continued to stare at her smiling face. _She sure is pretty_. His smile hidden beneath his scaly-looking scarf.

* * *

"Have you settled in yet?"

"A little, can you please tell Capricorn to send my other things by sometime this week?" Her shoulder juggling her phone from falling to the floor between her shoulder and ear. After much persuasion, she finally managed to find herself her own apartment which her father didn't approve of very much. However, she assured him that if anything bad goes wrong she'd immediately go back to him. Highly, unlikely.

"Alright," Some shuffling could be heard from the phone, she assumed her father was busy as usual with his work. "I'll try and call as much as I can, be careful over there okay sweetheart?"

"Yes, daddy." Her voice squeaked, small and sounded like how she was when she was little. She didn't often experience her father's love and when he does show it. However, when he does it always surprises her. Somehow she thought that by moving away, she'd find what she was longing for. Although she was happy that her father had tried like _tried_ to change himself back after her mother had passed away.

"Okay, now try to get some sleep young lady and remember to lock your doors and windows." He chided before the line went dead. Her phone now in her hand, she stared at it with a pout on her lips. "Night."

Lucy scanned her new room that was filled with unpacked boxes made her sigh. Plopping down on her bed, she stared up at her ceiling. Tired and spent from all the moving she had done since she came back from school, her stomach growled.

"Dinner time."

"Meow~"

Lucy's brown orbs found a blue-furred cat in her kitchen, which was scratching its ear in earnest. She giggled and cooed it to her. Its little body wriggled its fur before advancing towards her outstretched hand.

"Where'd you come from?" She mused, scratching its chin that earned her a purr. Smiling, she headed out her down with the cat happily snuggling against her.

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** I'm still looking for jobs that would help me make a living out of making stories. xD

 **memo2:** Reviews~

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 **Please Support my other stories 'Temptress Heartfilia'**

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **So leave a review bellow** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


	4. Three

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

As cliché as it may seem but from the looks of it, Natsu Dragneel has fallen in love with Lucy Heartfilia at first sight.

Natsu asked her to go out with him the minute he got her name, but when she said 'no' in a heartbeat he knew that she was different. Like different from the girls that always chased him for reasons he didn't know and didn't want to know. Or maybe it was the sight of Happy, his cat that never snuggled with anyone except him, was snuggling, purring and cuddling against her chest.

It was like his brain malfunctioned and he didn't know how to move. It was last night that he got to witness a new sight that he couldn't help but watch from afar. So, when he was out and looking for his cat and saw him with the blonde he just knew that he liked-loved her maybe. But whatever it is all he knew was that he wanted-NO, he needed to get to know her.

Due to him being spaced out he forgot to follow her and ask for his cat back. So when the next day came, he was in a daze during practice. Wakaba, their basketball coach had called him a few times but didn't get an answer. Natsu didn't even retort to Gray's insults after morning practices ended.

"Guys! Something's wrong with pinky!" Gray told his friends. His statement earned him questioning looks. "I don't know anything about it, so I'm clueless like everyone else."

A teasing look was seen on Lisanna, "Aww~ Are you worried for him?"

Gray scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes rolling at Lisanna's accusation. "Who would be worried for that idiot?"

"It's alright to admit you are concerned for him Gray." Erza chided, "But I do wonder what is wrong with him."

"Do you think he ate something bad?" Levy.

"Gihi! Maybe he was grounded!" Gajeel.

Mira's giggle earned their attention. "Or maybe he's just in love."

"Lo-love?!" Gray sputtered. "With who?"

"The poor girl," Gajeel added.

"You guys are asking so many questions." Mira pointed at something behind the group. "Why don't you guys see it for yourselves?"

Natsu appeared fine contrary to what Gray had said earlier. The pink head was smiling like normal and was talking to the new girl, Lucy. His eyes seemed to brighten when the girl would laugh or giggle at what he said. The image of them together made their interaction yesterday seem like a dream.

Astonished looks were seen on the groups' faces, except for Mira of course. She had felt that there was going to be something between Lucy and Natsu. "See?"

"I still don't believe it." Gray muttered, "But if they kiss I might actually believe it."

"That'll take time, but maybe they will!" Lisanna exclaimed, excitement flowing inside her. "I can't wait!"

"Oh! Look! He's carrying her things!" Levy pointed out, "Aww~ that's so cute! Gajeel carry my things too!"

"Huh? What for?"

"Come on! You like me, right?" Levy pestered, looking up at him with puppy eyes. Gajeel looked away, hiding the blush that was rising to his cheeks.

"Shut up shrimp!"

"Aww~ Look! He's blushing!" Gray teased as he watched Levy and Gajeel interact.

Of course, Gajeel heard it and glared at Gray. "Don't make me get Juvia on you."

"You wouldn't!" Gray gasped, his fists ready to punch him.

"You boys aren't fighting, right?" Erza asked, a warning in her voice as she glared at the two.

"NO!"

"Good Morning!" A voice greeted them. Seeing Lucy's smile before them made them smile back. Even the stoic Gajeel managed to smile a little.

"How are you this morning Lucy?" The redhead asked, her eyes glancing at the pink-haired boy behind her.

"A little tired, but great!" Lucy answered, "Natsu apologized for his behavior yesterday."

"Really?" Gray asked in surprise. Lucy nodded at the question.

"Yeah! He went up to me and then said sorry." Lucy giggled at the indignant 'oi' Natsu let out. "He told me that doesn't usually act like that."

"Well, that's true, he's usually not annoying someone from the first meeting." Mira.

Feeling the annoyance bubbling up inside him, he grunted and steered the blonde away from the group. "Ignore them, they're just making me look bad."

Lucy giggled, "That just means they care about you."

"Right…" He grumbled, "It's not like I don't appreciate it, but sometimes I wish they would shut up."

"It's cute, to be honest." She pouted, "I'm jealous."

Natsu's ears perked up, a mischievous smile appeared on his lips. "Don't worry Lucy! I'm here!"

"I don't really like the sound of that." A teasing voice in her voice.

"Why not?"

"Because it's you."

Natsu wouldn't admit it, but her presence was something he really liked. Even if she always dodges his attempts at flirting with her.

So the day starts with Natsu walking Lucy to class. Followed by his sadness when it was the class that he didn't have with her. But it's not like he wasn't going to see her for the rest of the day right? Let's not forget that he has three classes with her. But for now, he was alone with his thoughts about the blonde.

:

His onyx eyes glanced around the cafeteria looking for a familiar blonde head. Normally Natsu would be on his feet looking for the person he wanted to see or talk to. But since he didn't want to embarrass Lucy in front of the class again, he opted to wait for her like a good boy. Which even he knew that he was clearly far off from the good boy image.

The pinkette however, wasn't the waiting type, nor the type to stay in one place. His leg bounced erratically while he sat at their usual table. Patience wearing thin.

"Stop that, will you!" Gray groaned.

"No."

His head turned to the sound of the door opening. He lights up at her form, a toothy grin splitting from ear to ear.

"Luce!" He shouted in glee, waving at her.

Lucy's eyes found him and a smile was soon found on her lips. The small bluenette who was beside Lucy whispered something, making the blonde blush. Frantically Lucy pulled her and headed for Natsu's table.

"Oh, Levy I didn't see you." Natsu deadpanned, his eyes focused on the blonde.

Levy scoffed playfully nudging the blonde's side. "Ohh~ Look who's his apple of the eye Lu-chan."

She squeaked and then fake coughed. "Shut up Levy-chan. Hi there Gray." The dark head boy nodded in greeting. "I'm going to get something to eat."

"I'm coming with!" Natsu announced. He stood up and went near her. Lucy shrugged and started walking, the boy following her.

"Aww~ Look how happy he is." Levy gushed as she watched their retreating figure.

Gray made a face. "It's like he found his owner or something."

"The owner of his heart?"

"Stop you're making me choke here."

The bluenette continued to torture Gray, ignoring his pleas of wanting to eat in peace. Soon enough Gajeel joined them, along with Lisanna, Erza, and Mira.

"Where's Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Look who's missing his girl~" Lisanna teased, laughing with Levy.

"She's not my girl!"

"Right~" Levy nodded, a smirk on her face. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Where's Natsu and Lucy?" Mira asked, her blue eyes glancing around the canteen. "Oh, there they are."

Natsu had his normal gigantic pile of food, while Lucy had a decent looking meal. Her eyes looked skeptically at his pile of food. Her face saying how-can-he-eat-that-many?

"Does he always eat this many?" Lucy asked as soon as they reached the table. Gray moved to make some room for her. Gray glared at Natsu when he squeezed himself between him and Lucy.

"Yes." They chorused.

"But waiting for someone before he gets his food is certainly new," Mira said in a teasing tone. Lucy good-naturedly rolls her eyes and started eating. Ignoring with her might at Natsu's sloppy way of eating right beside her.

"So Lu-chan, what club are you going to join?"

"I haven't thought about it yet." She said after chewing. "I'll look for one next week."

"Why not this week?"

"For now, I want to take it easy," Lucy said, smiling at them.

"Well, in that case-" Lisanna joined the conversation. "Can you please pose for me?"

"I'm in the photography club and I need something new to work with," Lisanna explained. "Please, Lucy~"

Lucy's lips pursed in a pout, thinking about the offer. "Sure, I guess?"

"Yes! Thank you, Lucy!" Lisanna beamed at the blonde. Snickering when Lucy slapped Natsu's hand away from her food.

"Stop stealing my fries Natsu," Lucy warned.

He shook his head from left to right and proceeded to repeat his action. "Natsu!" The blonde whined at him. But he just grinned and continued annoying her. Blatantly ignoring the teasing and the snickers that their friends sent their way.

* * *

"Meow~"

"Well hello there kitty~" Lucy cooed at the cat that greeted her home. She giggled when it walked towards her, weaving between her ankles. "Did you wait long?"

"Meow!" Another set of giggle came out of her lips, picking the cat up.

Lucy walked towards the bed and laid the cat. "Okay, you wait here while I take a bath and then we'll head out to get something to eat."

Like understanding what she said, the cat curled up. Its tail swinging from side to side as if waiting for her to hurry up.

"Good kitty."

Lucy walked towards her closet, picking some clothes and undergarments. She then proceeded to the bathroom, glancing at the cat before she closed the door.

.

Since Lucy is the meticulous type, took her sweet time in taking a bath. She didn't think that the cat would return since after she gave him food yesterday and then he wandered off. But being greeted when she got home was a nice feeling. _Maybe I can keep him?_

"-come here!" Hissed a voice.

Her ears perked up at the sound. Suddenly alarmed, she quickly dressed up. She then grabbed the plunger beside the toilet and then slowly opened her bathroom door. Cautiously heading towards the source of the noise.

"-get back right here!"

Hearing the person get close, she held the plunger up ready to strike. "Take this! And this! And-"

"Oww!" A voice groaned. "What the hell was that for Lucy?"

Brown eyes fluttered open meeting a familiar pink haired boy. "N-Natsu? What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my cat back." He said, holding the spot where the handle of the plunger hit him. He scoffed at her choice of weapon. "A plunger really? Were you going to plunge me?"

"Oh hush you!" She chided. "How'd you know he was here?"

"I followed him."

"And how did you get in?" She asked, arms crossing over her chest.

"The window." He grinned at her furrowed eyebrows. She inhales reigning in her annoyance.

"Okay, well get your cat and get out of here."

"I'm trying too, but he won't come to me!" Natsu whined, walking towards the cat who hissed at him. "See?!"

"Aww~ looks like your cat doesn't like you anymore~" She teased, walking near up. Giggling when the cat moved closer to her, waiting to be petted.

Natsu gawked. "What did you do to Happy!?"

"Happy? That's his name?" Her head tilting in curiosity. "Well, he's cute. Can I keep him?"

"No!" He snapped.

"But he doesn't want to go with you."

He grumbled and reached out a hand towards his cat. Instantly jerking it away when it moved to scratch him. "Happy!"

"See?" She laughs. "I'm hungry. Do you want to come?"

Natsu smiled smugly, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "I knew you liked me!"

"Right~ Just like how Happy likes me more than you?"

"You bewitched him!" He pointed an accusing finger at her. Lucy pushed his finger away and then walked towards her table to get her pouch.

"Are you coming human?"

"Why yes, great sorceress."

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** I'm honestly lost. I don't know my own writing style. I guess that's why I can't think of new things to write.

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 **Please Support my other stories 'Temptress Heartfilia'**

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **So leave a review bellow** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


	5. Four

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

"Hey, how- Why is he frowning?"

"Oh, he's just jealous that Happy likes me more," Lucy explained, snickering at the glare Natsu gave her.

"You placed a spell on him!"

"What?!" Gray gasped. "You actually tamed that monster?"

"Now that's just mean Gray." She chided. "Happy is an adorable cat, what makes you say he's a monster?"

"That adorable cat you speak of scratched me on many occasions!"

"Maybe you did something to him," Lucy said, ignoring the two boys who sported matching frowns. "Anyway, where's the photography club?"

"You're going to pose for Lisanna?" Gray.

"I did say yes-" She mumbled. "Might as well get it over with."

Natsu rolled his eyes and started walking down the hallway. "It's this way, weirdo."

"I am not a weirdo!" Lucy huffed in annoyance but still followed him.

"You're not fooling me, Luce." The pinkette mused, laughing at the punch she launched in his direction, effortlessly avoiding it.

"I know I should shut my mouth and all, but what's with the nickname Flamey?"

"None of your business Popsicle." Natsu barked at him. "And don't even try calling her that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not the same when I call her that right, Luce?" The pinkette asked, turning to look at the blonde who blinked at them. Her heart skipped a beat. She could feel the blood rush up to her cheeks for reasons she didn't understand. Why do I feel like this?

"I-uh…Oh look, there's Lisanna!" Lucy squeaked running towards the white haired girl. Leaving Natsu with a confused look while Gray looked back and forth at the blonde and pinkette, his lips twitching.

"Well, I'll be…" Gray mumbled to himself.

"What are you mumbling about over there you stripper?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. It's too early…but I'll give it some time.

"Why are you blushing Lucy?" Lisanna asked, her blue eyes wandered to the boys behind the blonde. A splitting grin surfaced on her lips when she saw Gray's eyes go back and forth between Natsu and Lucy.

"Nothing." The blonde mumbled, looking at the ground like it's the most interesting thing at the moment.

"Fufufu~ Okay… So what are you guys doing here?"

"I was just going to ask when are you going to use that favor of yours."

"Oh! You mean you posing for me?" Lucy nodded at the question.

"I want to use it now actually…" Lisanna trailed off, "But thought about using it during the field trip coming up!"

"Field trip?" The blonde blinked.

"Yup! You are coming right?"

"I'm not sure-" Lucy said, holding up her hand when Lisanna started opening her mouth to protest. "When is it anyway? I'll need to check my schedule a week before it."

Lisanna pouted at her. "It's in three weeks, the details are going to be announced sometime next week."

"Oh, then I'll tell my decision after that week," Lucy said, smiling cheekily at her.

The white haired girl scowled at her playfully. "That's fine I guess…"

"Lucy?" Lisanna asked. The girl in question hummed in response. "Why is Natsu scowling while looking over here?"

"Oh! It's because his cat likes me more than him!" Lucy chirped, waving at the two boys a few feet away from them. The boys saw her wave and decided that it was now safe to talk to them. They were being cautious, of course, since they knew that girls tend to talk about anything and by anything meant girl stuff. They didn't want to hear it.

"Really!? I need to see it with my own eyes!"

"See what?" Gray asked when they neared the girls.

"Happy choosing Lucy over Natsu of course!"

"Happy didn't choose her over me! She put a spell on him!" Natsu snapped, throwing a playful glare at the blonde's direction.

"Spell?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy giggled, remembering yesterday's event. "He thinks I'm a sorceress that placed a spell on Happy," Lucy explained, she then glanced at the pinkette. "Which I did not, of course."

"Liar!"

"Anyway~ where are the others?" Lucy asked, ignoring Natsu's accusation.

"Erza's busy with Mira-nee, I think," Lisanna said, her thinking face was on. "I saw Gajeel carry Levy somewhere, I'm not sure where, though."

Even with mere days that she has been with her new friends, Lucy knew that there was something special going on between the small bluenette and the piercing induced dude. They were the complete opposite, but when you look at them they are adorable. Lucy thinks that Gajeel blushing was a weird sight, yet cute at the same time.

"Gray-same!" A voice called out.

The boy called instantly froze at the sound of the familiar voice. Lucy's eyes watched a tall bluenette saunter up to them, flinging her curvaceous body against Gray's frozen form.

"Juvia missed you so much Gray-sama!" The bluenette beauty cried, her arms tightened against his neck. She was on the verge of choking poor Gray into unconsciousness.

"Juvia! We haven't seen you these last few days!" Lisanna pointed out. "Meet Lucy!" She added, gesturing at the blonde beside her.

Juvia slightly pulled away from Gray and scanned the blonde up and down. The bluenette's intense look made Lucy cringe away, subconsciously taking a step back.

"Juvia is pleasured to meet Lucy-san." The girl greeted, offering her a smile. The blonde smiled back, wondering why she was talking in the third person.

"It's nice to meet you too Juvia."

"What do you think of Gray-sama?"

"Huh?" Lucy blinked. "I think he's nice, I guess?"

Juvia's eyes narrowed at her in anger. "Ah! Has Lucy-san been seducing my Gray-sama?" Juvia asked taking a step towards Lucy. The girl in question cowered behind Lisanna, using the white haired girl as a shield.

"I have not seduced Gray whatsoever Juvia."

"But you have been talking to him, yes?"

Lucy hesitantly nodded at her question. Lucy and Gray were friends, right? "Yes, I've talked to Gray."

"Do you like Gray-sama?"

"Yes?" Lucy questioned, not sure of what to answer.

"Love rival!" Juvia declared her finger pointing at Lucy. Lisanna, who stood between the two girls had laughed at them. Gray, who was uncomfortable, kept shifting his weight. As for Natsu, his eye was twitching. Irritation was bubbling up inside the pinkette.

"I like Gray as a friend!" Lucy cried, hoping that Juvia would listen. "Lisanna help me!"

"From today onwards Lucy-san is my love rival." Her hopes were lost since Juvia was not listening to her at all. Juvia's thoughts only had her and Gray in them, hearts in her eyes.

"Oi Juvia! Luce doesn't like that ice bastard." Natsu commented, his hand grabbed a hold of Lucy's arm and then pulled her to his chest. "'Cause she likes me more!"

"I do not!" The blonde retorted, her cheeks coloring a gorgeous pink, then slowly shaded into red when Natsu purposely leaned his face to her.

"Natsu's telling the truth Juvia," Lisanna added to support Natsu at the same time ignoring Lucy's cries of her name. "You don't have to worry about Gray."

"Wow, I feel the love Lisanna," Gray said sarcasm dripped in his voice.

Ding Dong Ding~

"We better go back to class." Lucy started walking back to the school.

Natsu and the rest followed, leaving the courtyard. Gray was dragging Juvia along, who was clinging onto him. Lisanna scampered back to her class remembering that it was the class where she had a strict teacher. As for Natsu, the next class was the one he had with Lucy. They were enveloped in silence as they walked towards their classroom.

"Hey, Luce?"

"Yeah?"

Natsu was quiet at first, thinking hard about something Lucy didn't know. It nagged him. At first, he was just playing like usual, but then Juvia kept on questioning her about Gray and his mood turned sour. A bittersweet feeling that he didn't like started to bubble up inside him.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked softly, concern crossed her features. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." His scowl was slowly replaced by a grin. "You don't really like Gray right?"

"Of course, I like him Natsu he's a friend."

"Only as a friend?" He pressed.

"Yeah." She blinked up at him. "Should it be something else?"

They reached their classroom and Lucy lifted a hand up to open the door. But Natsu pulled on her arm, turning her around to face him. Wide chocolate eyes stared back at onyx eyes. He leaned forward and she found out that his onyx ones had dashes of green in them. He gazed at her hard, making her heart pound louder than usual.

Natsu watched her as if looking for something and when he did he grinned. "No." His breath fanned across her face.

"Uh…" Her vast vocabulary seemed to vanish at that moment.

"Come on weirdo." He said, pulling her inside the classroom.

Lucy allowed him to pull her, feeling the air flow back inside her. She didn't know that she was holding her breath. What was that?

:

"Okay, please tell me again why you guys are coming?" Lucy asked her group of friends that was following her home.

"Because it's a Friday and we want to help you move your things!" Levy squealed along with Lisanna. The two girls jumped like little kids that were going to their favorite playground.

"But I don't really need help moving…" Her speech trailed off when she saw Natsu quirk an eyebrow at her. "I think?"

Natsu grinned and slung an arm around her shoulder, pulling her against his side. "Don't worry Luce! Goat man was clearly okay with us helping you."

"His name is Capricorn, not goat man."

"But goat man is better!"

"And how is it better?"

"Because it's weird like how I call you weirdo." He yelped, rubbing the spot that Lucy slapped. Her brown eyes glared at him, her lips pursing into a pout. "That hurt you, weirdo."

"Stop calling me that pinky!" Lucy whined and stomped away from him like a little girl. She soon joined Lisanna and Levy. Natsu chuckled at her reactions. They were always just so cute that he wanted to see them any chance he could get. Gajeel and Gray saw Natsu's amused look as he watched the blonde. The temptation to tease him quickly rose.

"Why don't you take a picture of her? It'll last longer instead of you staring at her like a stalker." Gray suggested, dodging Natsu's fist.

"S-Shut up stripper!"

"Gihi! Look pinky's pink!"

"Don't make me pound your face bolts!"

The three boys were soon squabbling behind the girls. Verbal insults turned into physical fights that attracted other people in the streets.

Lucy asked herself why she was friends with them. She thought that they were nice, friendly and approachable. And that they clicked from the get go, even when they were being annoying. She wasn't complaining per se, but she couldn't help herself at times. They were just so different from the people she grew up with. And that's the good thing about leaving home.

"Lucy?" Gray called.

"Yes?" She turned back to look at them. The sight made her giggle. Her friends had an awestruck expression, apart from Natsu. They had stopped in front of her apartment, fairly large for someone living on her own for the first time.

"Is this your apartment Lu-chan?"

"Yes, the first one I found was much smaller than this and my dad didn't approve-" The blonde gestured at the two-story building. "This was the one he had actually liked and finally gave me the permission to live on my own."

"Come on you guys! Her room is upstairs!" Natsu beckoned their friends as if it was his place. He glanced at Lucy, a finger pointed at her. "And you owe us some stories from goat man and about your dad's permission issue."

She groaned in frustration. "I told you his name is Capricorn!" Her arms crossed over her chest, making it look bigger than it already was. "And my dad has no permission issue."

Natsu ignored her and then started climbing up a tree near her window, ready to jump. "Open the window already Luce!"

"Get down from there and use the door like the rest of us-OH MY MAVIS! Gray get down from there! Gajeel doesn't follow those two idiots!"

Both Lisanna and Levy laughed at Lucy go in hysterics as she tried to get the boys down from the tree. The minute Natsu started climbing that tree, they knew that the two would follow. It was like an unspoken challenge between them three that happens on many occasions.

"Come on Lucy, they're not going to listen once they start." Lisanna pulled on her arm and headed inside her apartment. "I want to see what underwear you have~"

"Why?!" The blonde squeaked. She slapped Lisanna's naughty hands away from her, which were creeping on her sides.

"Lu-chan I suggest you don't hang out with Lisanna that much. She's a contagious disease."

"Hey! Watch it or your books get it." Lisanna warned, smirking at the glare Levy sent her way.

"You Cretan!"

"I'm sorry I don't speak your language, please speak English."

"You evil-"

"Who wants dinner?" Lucy shouted, stopping her two girlfriends from getting into a cat fight. She breathed a sigh of relief when she received a chorus of 'I's from everyone.

"Great! Everyone make yourselves at home." She tossed the remote to Gajeel and Gray, who instantly fought over it. "And nobody touches anything else, got it?"

"Okay!"

The familiar feeling of fur weaving between her ankles made her look down and smile at the pair of eyes watching her. Its cheek rubbed against her, asking for some affection.

"Happy! There you are!" Lucy picked the blue cat up, scratching behind its ears. It purred in delight.

"Holy cra-" Gray.

"It's true!" Lisanna.

"How come he lets you touch him?" Gajeel.

"Aww~ I want to pet him too!" Levy pouted at the sight.

But there was something missing or more like someone.

"Luce! I need the next chapter!" Natsu shouted, waving a wad of papers in his hand. A grin on his face. And Lucy just stared at the familiar wad of papers in his hand. The story she had written and yet to finish-that no one has read before!

"Oh my gosh! Lu-chan you didn't tell me you were writing a story!" Levy squealed, snatching the paper from Natsu's hands. The blonde's eye twitched.

"Lucy~ I think this color would look sexy on you!" Lisanna showed her a pair of black lingeries, stockings and all that. Lucy's eye twitched twice, her face flushed.

"Hey give me the remote!"

"Give it!"

"Let go!"

Gajeel and Gray continued to battle for the remote on her couch. Disaster surrounded the blonde and then her eye twitched thrice, an annoyed look appeared on her face. Slowly she set Happy down.

"There you are Happy!" Natsu shouted, sauntering over to Lucy. Not knowing that he was heading for a trap, sort of.

"Happy please scratch them up and I'll give you some fish." She told the cat, scratching one last time behind its ears.

Lucy then stood up and headed for the kitchen, giggling when she heard the faint cries of her friend and Happy meowing angrily.

"LUCYYY!

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** My parents fought like with the crying and shouting last Wednesday… I guess this actually helped me focus on something else. I stayed at my aunt's house last Friday until now.

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 **Please Support my other stories 'Temptress Heartfilia'**

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **So leave a review bellow** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


	6. Five

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

"Tell me again why I'm here?" A confused blonde asked the pinkette.

The boy scratched his cheek nervously, a sheepish smile on his lips. "Because my mom wants to meet you?" His answer sounded more like a question.

"Why are you asking me?" She blinked, her head tilted.

"Because I'm nervous!" His outburst earned him a questioning look from the blonde.

Lucy's huge chocolate orbs staring up at his made his heart thump faster. His heart was doing that weird Doki Doki thingamajig like the ones in the anime he watches.

"Nervous of what?"

"Of you meeting them!"

"But why?" Lucy pouted at him, realization hitting her. "Is- is this the first time you're going to introduce a girl to them?"

Natsu's cheeks colored a softer shade of his hair, "N-no!"

"Aww~ look at you blushing!" Lucy beamed, reaching up to squeeze his cheeks. "You're so cute!"

"And you two are adorable!" Another voice commented.

"M-mom!" Natsu squeaked at the older woman that sauntered towards them.

"Is this your girlfriend Natsu?"

"NO!"

"Aww~ no need to get embarrassed. Isn't that right Lucy-chan?' The woman asked the blushing blonde.

"I-I'm not his gi-girlfriend Mrs. Dragneel." Lucy's answer shocked the older woman into hysterics.

"WHAT! Then what was he doing at your house last night? Don't tell me he forced you! Natsu Dragneel I thought I taught you better than forcing-"

"I did nothing! Lucy help me!"

"Well, Mrs. Dragneel you see…"

 _ **Flashback to a few hours earlier**_

It's a bright Saturday morning for the land of Fiore. The birds were chirping, the sun cast its rays across the land. People were bustling merrily in the marketplace and students alike had a break from school. Most people would be sleeping in late until they couldn't take the heat anymore.

Normally that was the case for Natsu, but it seems like he has business to attend this lovely morning. Last night, he, Gray, Gajeel, Levy and Lisanna had stayed over at Lucy's apartment. They slept at around four in the morning with fresh scratches from Happy, his cat, who succumbed to Lucy's every command. After they had dinner, courtesy of Lucy cooking for them, which Natsu and the rest swooned over, they helped her move her things.

The stack of boxes Natsu saw the other day had disappeared and were replaced with bean bags, a coffee table, and some other appliances. Lucy now had a proper living room thanks to the help of her friends.

So this morning we see the blonde sleeping on her bed, an adorable sleeping face that Natsu can't seem to take his eyes off of. At around five thirty in the morning, Natsu had sneaked in Lucy's bed, cuddling against the sleeping blonde. Then he was woken up by his phone that vibrated like crazy three hours later. He was annoyed but glad that it hadn't woken up the girl he laid next to. That would be bad.

'Where the hell are you young man? Your mother is on the verge of strangling me for your whereabouts!' -Dad.

Oh shit! I forgot to tell them where I was going to stay last night! Natsu screamed in his mind.

'I'm at a friend's house. I'll be home later.' –Natsu.

The pinkette roamed his eyes around the room and saw their friends sprawled out. Gajeel was close to Levy, almost like guarding her in her sleep. Gray was on Lucy's couch, his clothes missing. Lisanna was sleeping curled up like a raccoon beside the coffee table. Good thing the sleeping mats are large or else they'll be sore when they wake up.

His phone vibrated once again, and then a song came followed. It startled him, he hastily answered it so as n0t to wake anyone. 'You brat! Where are you! Do you know how worried I was? You didn't even tell me! Why did you only tell your father! He's not even answering me! He-'

Lucy groaned and turned around. Natsu was afraid that his mother's loud shrieking on the other side of the phone had woken her up. He reached his hand out and petted her hair. He felt her relax under his touch and curl around his side, he smiled. My body heat must be soothing her.

'-I want you home right now mister! Or else you're grounded!' The call ended and he blinked down at his phone. Blinking and then he frowned. Stupid mom!

Natsu glanced down at the sleeping blonde beside him. His thoughts telling him to stay with her. But he knew that if he stayed until she woke up and she found him beside her, she might knock him out. Wait- she might even kill him. I'm not taking chances.

Carefully, he hovered over her, staring at her sleep away. Her plump pink lips were parted, enticing him. The temptation to kiss her was running very thin and- a cough caught his attention. Natsu quickly got over her sleeping figure and sat beside her. His onyx eyes looked at the person who disturbed him.

Black hair that spiked in every direction much like his own pink ones, a smirk on his annoying face. Gray you bastard!

"You were about to eat her," He said, the smirk never leaving his lips. "I just saved your butt from getting arrested for attempted rape."

"The hell am I raping her!" Natsu snapped back. "I was admiring Luce's beauty you ice prick!"

Gray rolled his eyes at him. "Right~ and I'm not a stripper."

"Hah! You admitted you're a stripper!"

"At least I'm not a pervert who stares at a sleeping girl!"

"I'm not a pervert! I-"

A whimper escaped Lucy's lips. She tossed and turned and ended up curling against Natsu's side. Her eyebrows furrowed, a frown on her lips. The pinkette caressed her cheek and earned another whimper from her. Slowly, her face relaxed, turning back to the serene face that Natsu had watched earlier.

"She's like a cat," Gray commented, watching the display unfold before his eyes. He couldn't believe his eyes at how delicate Natsu touched the sleeping girl. It was almost as if he was afraid he would break the blonde. And everyone knew how destructive the pinkette can be. But with Lucy…

"Do you like her?"

"Huh?" Natsu asked, his dark-haired frienemy, "What are you blabbing about stripper?"

Gray pursed his lips, he continued to watch Natsu, and soon he rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He's denying it when it clearly shows he likes her. He really is an idiot… unless-

"Why are you even up?" Gray saw the time on the clock. "It's like 9:14 and you're usually up around 11."

"The old hag called shrieking like a banshee." Natsu sighed, his hand petting the sleeping blonde as he answered. "I'm surprised Lucy didn't wake up from the call."

"Well, I woke up because of your stupid phone." Gray retorted, arms crossing over his chest. "I'm guessing you forgot to tell them last night."

"…"

"Idiot."

"You want to taste my fist you Popsicle?" Natsu's right fist waved in his direction.

Gray smirked at him, "I'd like to see you try when you can't move away from her."

"Shut up."

Miraculously Gray did shut up. But the smirk on his lips remained, the taunting look towards Natsu never left. "Aren't you going to go before your mother grounds you for life?"

After a minute of silence from Natsu as he watches Lucy he mumbles a quiet "Yeah."

The pinkette stood up and glanced one last time at the sleeping blonde before he headed towards her desk. Rummaging for a piece of paper where he wrote his number. He then handed the note to Gray, "Give this to her for me when she wakes up."

Gray nodded and watched Natsu head out of the door. The dark-haired boy sighed and looked at the clock, 10:43.

As Gray stood up from his place on the couch, he went ahead and looked for his missing clothes. Once he did, he continued towards the bathroom, "I hope Lucy doesn't mind me taking a bath."

After some time Lucy and the others woke up to the smell of bacon. Lucy and the girls headed for the bathroom, brushing their teeth. While Gajeel headed for the kitchen, teasing Gray about playing wife. But nonetheless, they were surprised that Gray could cook fairly well for a guy who constantly gets in trouble at school.

"Hey, Lucy?" Gray called.

"Yes?"

"Natsu asked me to give this to you." Gray handed the note Natsu entrusted him that morning. Lucy accepted the note, despite the confusion that marred her face. "I'm guessing he's asking for help so he doesn't get grounded for not telling his folks where he was last night."

Lucy blinked up at him. "That idiot."

 _ **Flashback end.**_

"Oh, so that's what happened."

"So I'm not grounded?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"No, you're still grounded because you didn't tell us beforehand where you were going to stay."

Natsu deflates at the verdict his mother gave.

"With all due respect Mrs. Dragneel, I think I'm responsible for that." Lucy politely joined. "Please unground Natsu and you can-uh…"

"I can?" The older woman urged, intrigued at the blondes' effort to help his troublemaker of a son.

"Um- you can ask me not to see Natsu?" Lucy said, which came out more like a question than a definite answer.

"What!? NO!"

The older woman giggled. She could see that her son was very much smitten with the blonde, but the girl didn't seem to know. More like she was still confused. "Oh dear, Natsu would wreak havoc if I asked that."

Lucy pouted, "But-"

"Don't worry, I'm not grounding Natsu because you asked so nicely that I can't say no." The older woman said, beaming at the blonde.

Lucy blushed and shyly fidgeted with the ends of her shirt. "T-Thank you Mrs. Dr-"

"Please call me Grandeen, I feel old when you call me Mrs. Dragneel." The bluenette haired woman pouted at the blonde. Grandeen's eyes pleaded at the blonde like a puppy.

"O-Okay, Mrs-um… Gr-Grandeen." Lucy stammered.

"You're so cute." Natsu heard his mother say. But all Natsu could think was how adorable Lucy looked with her flustered face. The red spanned from her cheeks, her ears and down her neck, disappearing in her shirt. He wondered if it continued elsewhere, but stopped his mind from venturing those waters. He'd have time when he finally manages to get her to be his girlfriend, which he thinks would take time because Lucy wouldn't budge to his advances.

"You'll stay for dinner right Lucy?" Grandeen asked the blonde.

"I d-"

"She's staying!" Natsu answered for her. He then grabbed her hand and tugged her to follow him. "We'll be in my room!"

"Don't get her pregnant! I'm not yet ready to be a grandmother!"

"MOM!"

Natsu felt the blood rush to his face. He glanced at Lucy and found her in a similar predicament that made him chuckle. He squeezed her hand to get her attention and when Lucy looked up at him, he grinned that toothy grin of his.

"Your room?" Lucy asked, her head tilting as her eyes roamed around the room.

Some clothes were littered on the floor, the bed was fixed and still is, although it was a little rumpled. A desk table on the side of the bed, a computer table by the wall, one window and a door to his bathroom. A normal looking room for a boy such as Natsu, the troublemaker.

"Yeah." He tugged her forward until they stopped by his bed. He sank down on the duvet and patted the space next to him. A contemplative look crossed Lucy's face.

"You're not going to try anything are you?" She asked dubiously. Natsu shook his head and beamed at her, just to assure her. She glanced at him and when she deemed that he was telling the truth she sat beside him.

"Do you usually get grounded or get in trouble?" Lucy asked after a few minutes of silence enveloped them.

"Both." Natsu's answer made Lucy giggle. She laid down on the bed, her legs dangling at the side as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Sorry about my mom." He scratched his cheek sheepishly. "She's a little crazy in the head."

"That's not a nice thing to say about your mother." Lucy chided, but her tone was all playful.

He scoffed and laid as well. "You know what I mean."

"Where's your dad?"

"Out getting some groceries. Mom was too busy ranting at me so she asked dad." Natsu answers. He turned his head to face her, watching her chocolate orbs disappear behind her eyelids with every blink.

"Any siblings? Cousins?" Lucy asks. Feeling some of her hair fall on her face when she turned and faced him.

"What's with all the questions?" He raises an eyebrow at her, "Are you interested in me?" The innuendo in his tone makes her roll her eyes at him.

"I'm just making conversation." She flatly says, "But I can just go if you're not up for some talking." Lucy makes an attempt to leave by propping on the bed, immediately Natsu pulls her back down.

"Can't blame me for trying." He chuckles at her pout. "I have a sister named Wendy."

"Where is she?"

"Out with friends, she'll be back by dinner," Natsu says, looking at the time on his phone. "Cousins? Well, you know Gajeel."

Brown eyes widen in surprise, "Gajeel's your cousin?!"

Her outburst makes him laugh, "Yeah, look closely."

"I will on Monday." She assures him, "Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?" He tucks her hair behind her ear, the one that wasn't pressed on the bed.

"Why did you ask me to go out with you the first time we met?"

Natsu stares at Lucy. "Because I thought you were pretty."

Lucy narrows her eyes at him. "Be serious."

Natsu pouts and thinks. "I don't really know why I did." He admits after some time.

"You're not some playboy are you?"

"I'm not! But girls do give me attention which I don't really know why."

"So you haven't had a girlfriend since-"

"I don't and didn't have a girlfriend since forever." He finishes.

"Real-"

"NATSU! Get down here and let me see your girlfriend!" A voice shouts from downstairs.

Natsu groans at his dad for ruining the moment. He locks eyes with Lucy and manages to grin at her. "Well, that's my dad, he's good at annoying me."

Natsu stands up and lends a hand out to her, "Let's go down before he comes up here himself."

Lucy giggles and nods. "Okay."

Natsu and Lucy head out of his room and heads down to see a male with reddish hair. The man was grinning at them.

"Holy c- You're Natsu's girlfriend?"

"I'm not Mr. Dragneel." Lucy denies. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, pleased to meet you, sir."

The older man gapes at her. "You're nice! And you actually have manners! What are you doing with my son? Don't tell me he blackmailed you or-"

"Oi! Watch it old man!" Natsu warns, growling. Almost.

"Whatever." The male waves off, and then turned his attention to the blonde. "Call me Igneel, have you met Wendy yet?"

"Not yet, I was hoping that sh-" Igneel had already dragged her towards the kitchen where Natsu heard a cry of surprise and squeals of delight.

"They like her," Natsu mumbled a smile wormed its way to his face. He walks towards the kitchen, upon nearing he hears his dad's voice, questioning the blonde.

"Did Grandeen tell you about the time when Natsu peed his be-"

"Don't tell her that!" Natsu shouted and tackled his old man. The two of them wrestled on the kitchen floor as the three girls watched them, giggling and laughing.

"What about the time when he-"

"SHUT UP!"

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** Nananananananana~ Thank you to everyone who were concerned about me due to my parent's spite. A special shout out to Kyouya Sata and MehKitty, you're thoughtfulness were more than enough to lift my spirits up.

 **memo2:** Reviews ne? I'm surprised that I'm starting to pass my 2k word limit.

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 **Please Support my other stories 'Temptress Heartfilia'**

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **So leave a review bellow** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


End file.
